Containers intended for storing substances or materials which may be harmful to children are designed to prevent opening by a child and yet can be manipulated by adults, including seniors, to gain access to the substance. These “child-resistant” containers are typically used for over the counter and prescription medications. Other child-resistant containers are used for other household items, that are toxic if swallowed or ingested, such as laundry detergent, and cleaners. These systems are in place to prevent children from inadvertently gaining access to the contents of these containers.
Generally, child resistant containers include a multi-step opening process or require steps to be completed simultaneously. A certain level of mental and physical dexterity is required for opening such a container, making it difficult for children to access the contents within. For example, use of a certain amount of pressure or force while a second action is completed is needed to open such a container, which prevents children from being able to open and access the contents of the container.
A challenge in creating child resistant containers is making the container easy enough for the elderly and other individuals to be able to use. For example, some child resistant containers offer a screw-cap or pop-top closure, and although they are efficient for child resistance, these devices pose a degree of hardship for individuals with wrist and finger joint inflammation or arthritis.
Currently available child resistant containers are also often inadequate in protecting the contents from degradation upon exposure to environmental factors such as moisture, temperature, bacteria or air.
Also, most screw cap medicine containers lack external features favorable for counting, sorting, stacking and efficient inventory management.
Therefore, there remains a need for improved containers and systems that are easy to use for an elderly or disabled individual, while providing child-resistant features. Also, there remains a need for a container where the contents are protected for improved shelf-life, such as being liquid-tight, air-tight, or both. Finally, there remains a need for containers that can be adapted for efficient stacking and can be part of a larger storage and inventory system. Such features allow for the containers to be used in the automation in packaging and distribution centers. The container is part of a storage system that allows easy storage, inventory, inventory reconciliation, and distribution in bulk quantities.